


How do you sleep like this?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [125]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, THEY SNUGGLE, just two boys in love, nico stealing Will’s sweatshirt, solangelo, solangelo fluff, take this as an apology for yesterday, this is pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has a lot of blankets on his bunk. They cuddle and take a little nap together, that’s about it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	How do you sleep like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an apology for the last fic... hehe and maybe the streak of angst that’s been going on lately. Some pure cleansing fluff to ease the soul.
> 
> Enjoy

Nico will never fail to be surprised at the sheer mound of things that Will has on his bunk.

“Why?” Nico breathed out, gesturing to the newly added blanket that Will had gotten from some source, added with the couple sweatshirts that had been collecting under the blankets. “And how?”

“How what?” Will asked, raising one eyebrow. Will swung his legs absently underneath the desk chair, “and I think a lot of those blankets are from my mom.”

“How in the name of Olympus do you sleep like this?” Nico asked, gesturing again with more accent to it. Will rolled his shoulders back, staring for a long time at his bunk.

“Are you just upset that I always carry like three blankets from my cabin to yours when I sneak in at night?” Will asked.

“ _ No _ . I want to know how you can sleep under them all. Isn’t it suffocatingly hot?” Nico asked, picking his way through some of the blankets to sit down.

“Do you want a demonstration?” Will pushed his chair back, stretching his arms, “because yknow I wouldn’t say no to a nap.”

“You have to remove a good six of those blankets or else I will die of heatstroke,” Nico said, “so choose your pick.”

Will heaved a sigh, moving to his own bunk, he flopped down next to Nico.

“The quilt is staying.” Will said, his face pressed into the blankets so he sounded muffled and far away.

The quilt in question was a ratted and torn old quilt made of scraps of fabric of different material and pattern. None of the squares were the same and especially none of them matched with the others.

Will had said he made it with his mother the few months before he had left for camp. He’s had it for years.

“The quilt is staying,” Nico parroted back with a nod.

Will shuffled around on the bed, pulling blankets out from between others. Will liked to pile up under the blankets, and since Will was blessed with the ability to be very heat resistant, he could have the weight of the blankets without getting overheated.

Nico stole one of Will’s sweatshirts from the pile and slipped it over his head. Will chuckled at that, kissing Nico’s hand and making him blush.

After a few moments of silence and Will selecting blankets to take off his bed, he pushed the poor few blankets that didn’t make the cut off the foot of his bed, on top of the chest where he kept some of his items.

Will shimmied under the covers, pulling Nico down with.

“That’s my favorite sweatshirt, so you can’t have it,” Will said, pressing his face into Nico’s hair.

“Oh what a coincidence, this one just happens to be super comfy and smells like my boyfriend,” Nico snuggled up against Will’s chest.

“That’s no fair, I don’t take any of your clothes,” Will pouted.

“You take my shirts all the time, you have no say.” Nico shot back.

Will sighed, wrapping his arms around Nico protectively, “fine. No more talk. Sleep.”

Nico chuckled, blowing air on the underside of Will’s chin. Will huffed and poked Nico in the side.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Nico whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut.

“Zzzz. I’m sleeping,” Will said.

Nico exhaled slowly. Will was extremely warm, like usual. And the blankets provided an extra weight. 

Nico was comfortable, if a little warm. There was no one else in the Apollo cabin so it was completely quiet which Nico liked.

Will was already asleep, the mad lad he was. Nico fell asleep a few moments after.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleeby and want cuddles. I have so many blankets on my bed it’s not even funny. I like being all snuggly.
> 
> Anyway I’m going to bed, this fic was completely unedited or even looked over or run through a grammar checker. Oh well. Goodnight.


End file.
